I Want A Cookie Too
by death mega sega
Summary: One-Shot. Amy bakes tons of cookies. Shadow is asleep. And Sonic is screaming about a psychopath. Idea/concept given to me by CassyG.


_**I Want a Cookie too!**_

_Krissie:_ Okay, so to start off, CassyG did help me come up with the idea for this. So thank her. She's actually given me several ideas for several different fanfics. Now for me to actually sit down and write them.

_**Disclaimer:**_ There's a psychopath in your room!

[][][]

He was tired and agitated. Anyone could tell. And anyone in their right state of mind would've avoided him like the plague. But apparently Shadow the Hedgehog was surrounded by escaped psych ward patients. All he wanted to do was to sleep for a few 10 hours. It wasn't too much to ask considering he had gone a month without sleep. Sure, he was the ultimate life form and he could go beyond the limits of any mortal, but even he needed to sleep every once in a while.

Rouge had suggested he rest at her place. He had agreed and then regretted it. She lived at Club Rouge. Sure he was in an apartment above it, but it didn't help that Rouge would bring up one of her friends every 2 minutes. It also seemed that everyone who came upstairs wanted to come into the room he was sleeping in. Before chaos spearing everyone into shish kabob, he decided to leave.

He couldn't go over to Omega's and sleep. The two would just wind up blowing things up in the area behind the garage that the robot called home. He would have to find someplace else to rest.

_Maybe I should buy a house?_ He pondered as he walked down towards his next destination. He had never thought to before since he was always running on missions for G.U.N. He knocked on the door of the small house. It had a nice size porch with a swing and a rocking chair. He looked around and took notice of all the trees and flowers. There was only one small country road leading up to this house and he noticed that the nearest house was at least a mile and a half away. _I should be able to rest easy here._

The door opened to a cheery face with big green eyes. "Hello Shadow!" She greeted him as she greeted all of her friends. He clenched his teeth through the tight hug. "What brings you here?"

Shadow nodded as he walked into Amy Rose's house. Before he could form words, the pink hedgehog grabbed a hold of his face.

"Shadow, you look exhausted!" Amy gave him a worried look. It was like Shadow to have bags under his eyes. "When was the last time you got a good rest?" She hadn't meant to let that question escape her mouth, but it had.

"A month ago." Shadow answered. "I actually came to ask if I could sleep on your couch. Sleeping at Rouge's doesn't isn't very…" He searched for the right word.

"Rouge lives above a club. Of course it's not a good place to sleep." Amy took the bag off of his shoulder. "Go upstairs and sleep. And I mean actually sleep. Slip into a comma if you have to. A month without sleep isn't good for anyone! What does G.U.N. think you are? A robot?"

"No. They think I'm the ultimate life form." Shadow replied. "Though robot is a pretty close."

"If you get cut, you bleed. If you don't eat, you starve. If you don't sleep, you'll be exhausted." Amy placed his bag in the closet. "Either way, you're a person. You would think G.U.N. would know how to treat people." She walked into her kitchen and picked the mixing bowl up and began stirring. When Shadow stood there for a moment, unsure what to do, she huffed. "Well, go on upstairs and sleep." She waved a hand. "I'll be baking all day, so I'll make sure no one bothers you. Now off to bed."

Shadow walked up the stairs and opened the first door. It was the bathroom. He closed the door and walked down to the second door. He opened the door and came face to face with Amy Rose's bedroom. It was very pink and purple. There were posters on the wall. There was a poster of Sonic which Shadow rolled his eyes at. There were also posters for several things that Shadow didn't recognize. Her bed was covered in fluffy blankets and pillows that alternated in pink and purple.

He stepped out of the door way. "Rose, where is the guest bedroom?"

"I don't have a guest bedroom. Just sleep in my room. You need a good rest. Now go on. Or do you want a warm cup of milk?"

Shadow staled faced the pink hedgehog. Well, at least he was going to be able to get some sleep. He closed the door. He closed the window above the desk in the room. He walked over to the bed and sat on it. It felt just as fluffy as it looked. He laid down and instantly nodded off.

Downstairs, Amy Rose was making cookies. Her phone had barely begun to ring, before she flung it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered in a soft voice.

"Hello Amy!" Cream's voice happily chimed over the phone. "Would like to go pick some flowers with Cheese and me?"

"No. Not today, Cream." Amy declined. "I'm baking today."

"Okay. Would you like me to come over and help you?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Amy hung up the phone and went back to her cooking.

Amy had always known she was a social butterfly, but she had never noticed until her phone rang every other minute with another invitation to go hang out with her friends. She politely declined each one. She even turned down Sonic's invitation to come eat chilidogs with him and Tails at Chuck's diner. Even the blue blur was surprised by her turning him down. Amy chalked it up to him being so used to her constantly stalking him.

Amy was surprised to hear rapid knocking at her door. She peeked out the window and gasped.

"Why is Sonic on my porch?" She opened the door. "Hi Sonic. What brings you here?"

"Hey Amy!" He greeted. "I just came by to see how you were."

"I'm good. Just baking today." She answered.

"Cool. Can I come in?"

Sonic entering the house probably wasn't the best thing. After all, Shadow was probably a light sleeper and Sonic tended to be loud no matter where he was. She couldn't risk Sonic waking up Shadow. The blue hedgehog had a habit of ruffling Shadow's quills. She had no desire to have a sleep deprived Shadow chaos blast her house.

"No." Amy answered bluntly. Sonic's frown was instant and it almost made her feel guilty. "I'm sure you don't want to sit around my kitchen as I bake cookies."

"Really? I love cookies. Can I have some?"

"None of them are finished baking yet." Amy stated. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" With that Amy closed the door.

The blue hedgehog frowned at the closed door. What's wrong with Amy? Normally she would be all over him, hugging him and asking him to marry him. Though she has grown out of the begging him to marry her thing over the years. She was still blissfully happy every time she saw him. Now he was asking to come into her house and hang out for a bit, and she told him no. The very thought of it boggled his mind.

Sure Amy was 20 and sometimes spent a whole day or two by herself to just bake things. But even then, she was more than happy to have friends come over and spend time with her. Something was up and he wanted to know what it was. The blue hedgehog jumped over the porch railing and walked over to the kitchen window. He opened the window and plopped his chin on his hands.

Amy Rose was measuring several different fruits into cups. She had a muffin tray on the table tart crusts set up in each mold. She carefully put the right measurements of ingredients into each mold and placed the tray into the oven. She then set up another tray, this time a long cookie sheet. She measured out sugar, flour, and several other ingredients the blue hedgehog didn't know the name of into a large bowl. She walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips.

"EEK!" Amy squealed as she noticed Sonic leaning in through her window. "What are you doing?" She hissed softly, trying to keep her voice down.

"I'm just curious as to what's up with you." Sonic responded innocently. "After all, it's not like you to not want to hang out with anyone. Much less me of all of people."

"I just want an alone day." Amy waved her hand. "Now go home."

Sonic pouted at her blunt order. The pink hedgehog mixed the chocolate chips into the bowl. She began stirring the bowl's contents.

"But Amy." He whined. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No Sonic."

"Then why can't I come in?"

"Because I said so."

"That's no fair!"

"This is my house Sonic. Why don't you go home or explore some new place?"

"But I've already explored everywhere."

"I doubt that Sonic." A timer went off and Amy pulled out a tray of freshly baked cookies and put them on the stove to cool.

"Can I explore your house then?" He gave her a hopeful puppy face.

She staled faced him. She bit her lip as she suppressed the urge to smack him. Honestly, it seemed like Sonic never understood how some of the things he said could be taken the wrong way. "No."

"Can I have a cookie then?"

"If I let you have a cookie will you promise me that you'll go home and leave me alone until tomorrow?"

Sonic pouted. He was sure that she would give in and let him inside the house when she bit her lip. Something had to be up. He stared down and shook his head. "Come on Amy?"

"Go home Sonic." Amy pushed his head off the ledge of her window with her finger. Once his head was out of the way, she closed the kitchen window. She moved the small latch to lock the windows shut just in case he decided to come back. Satisfied that he would leave after a minute of being alone, she went back to the mixing bowl on the table.

Sonic stood outside dumbfounded. He had no idea what just happened. All he knew was that his number 1 fan girl had told him to leave her alone and go home. Something really was up. He clenched his fist and ran around the back of the house.

He jumped into a large tree in the back yard. Amy had once told him that she always left her bedroom window open just in case she lost her keys while on one of their adventures. Sonic had thought she had left herself open to a burglar, but she lived in a crime free area, so he didn't bug her about it too much. In fact, he was going to help him get inside and figure out what was up with the pink hedgehog. He was on the limb outside of her window in a second. He attempted to open the window, but failed. He looked inside the room.

He jerked back suddenly and fell off the branch. Sonic found himself with a mouth full of dirt. He spat it out quickly and he raced to Amy's front door and began to pound his fist on his door as he went into hysterics.

"Amy! Amy!" He screamed. "There's a psychopath!"

Amy Rose groaned as she heard Sonic's voice ring out through her house.

"What are you doing?" Amy spoke quietly as she opened the door.

"There's a psychopath!" Sonic stated.

Amy arched an eyebrow at him. "That's nice. Why don't you go handle Eggman then, instead of yelling about it on my porch?"

"Not Eggman!" Sonic stated. "There's a psychopath in your room." He tried to race pass her to get to the psychopath but Amy grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back outside of the house.

"Shadow isn't a psychopath Sonic." Amy told him.

"Yes he is! He's a total psychopath! Everyone knows that Amy." Sonic started to bounce up and down. "Now please, stand aside and let me save you like I usually do."

"One, Shadow's not a psychopath. Two, I can take care of myself, especially in my own house. Three, why are you bouncing like that? You look like a little kid. Do you need to go use the toilet?"

"One, there's a psychopath in room. Two, no you can't. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a psychopath in your house. Three, I do not! I just need to save you from the psychopath!" Sonic's face turned red from frustration and embarrassment.

Amy glared at him. "Go home Sonic."

"There's a psychopath in your bedroom!"

"No, there's not." Amy stated. "Now go home."

"But the psychopath!"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake the whole neighborhood." Amy hissed quietly.

"But there's a psychopath in your room!"

"Sonic, please," Amy rolled her eyes. "Go home."

"But there's a psychopath in your room!" Sonic stomped his foot. "Why are you defending him? What did he do to you? Did he threaten you?"

"He's done nothing to me." Amy stated. "He's done nothing wrong. The only person causing me any trouble today is you, Sonic."

Sonic's lip quivered. "But, the psychopath!" He gestured upstairs. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I'm fine. I don't need any protecting today. Go home Sonic."

While their argument went on, Shadow rolled over. He stretched as he yawned. He felt greet. He hadn't felt like 100% in a long while. He would have to thank Rose for letting him sleep over at her house. He put on his signature shoes and opened the door. His ears met with Sonic's hysterical voice whaling about a psychopath.

He walked down stairs calmly as he listened to the conversation.

Their argument had moved to kitchen as Amy had to fetch the tarts and another 2 trays of cookies out of the oven.

"There's a psychopath in your room!" Sonic insisted.

"Sonic Hedgehog, you are 24 years old. You should be mature enough not to call an innocent person a psychopath." Amy chided him.

"He's nowhere near innocent, Amy. In fact, he's the farthest thing from innocent. He's a total psychopath!"

Shadow walked into the kitchen and took notice of all the baked treats. "Rose, why is faker screaming about a psychopath?" He asked in his usual monotone.

"Shadow, he has a name. Please use it while you're in my house at least." Amy told him as he pulled another tray out of the oven.

"Of course Rose. Why is Sonic screaming about a psychopath?"

"It's nothing. Just ignore him. Did you sleep well?" Sonic gave her the look of a hurt puppy.

"I slept well. Thank you." Shadow nodded. "May I have a cookie?"

"Of course!" Amy replied with a big smile. "Help yourself."

Sonic gave Amy a confused look as he jaw hung open as he moved his hand from gesturing to Shadow and then to her. "What? Why? How? Amy! Psychopath!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog. He continued to munch on a cookie as he watched what little sanity the hedgehog had slip away.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sonic, if you don't stop I'm going to ask you to leave."

"You've been telling me to leave for 2 hours!" Sonic stated. "I'm just trying to protect you from the psychopath."

"Why does Rose need protection?" Shadow asked. "She seems able to protect herself just fine."

"Thank you!" Amy bowed to Shadow as she handed him a muffin.

"She has a psychopath in her house!" Sonic banged his hands on the table.

"Really?" Shadow tilted his head. "I wouldn't have taken you for a psychopath, Sonic."

"I'm not a psychopath!" Sonic pointed an accusing finger at the black hedgehog. "You are!"

Shadow just stared at Sonic with a blank stare.

"Sonic go home." Amy told him in a stern, cold voice. Sonic looked at her to see cold green eyes staring down at him like a mother who was scolding her child.

"But…But… But…" Sonic's lower lip quivered.

"Home. Go." Amy pointed towards the front door. When Sonic sat at the table dumbfounded, Amy groaned. "Excuse me Shadow. I'll be right back." Amy grabbed Sonic by the arm and walked him to her mail box. Once there, she let go of his arm. "Good day Sonic. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned him around to where he was facing the road. With that she walked back into the house.

"So how are you?" She asked as turned off the egg timer just as it was about to ring. She pulled another tray of cookies out of the oven and placed the tray on the stove.

"Did you just bake cookies all day?" Shadow asked.

"No. I baked some tarts and muffins too." Amy replied.

Shadow smiled. "Well, your cookies and muffins are delicious. What kind of barriers did you put in the muffins?"

"I think I gave you a blackberry one." Amy answered.

The two spent the next hour talking about baked goods.

[][][][

_**Krissie:**_ My niece licked my face and gave me the flu. The adorably evil little demon. Well, I hope you enjoy. I've been trying to write this for a week.


End file.
